


Капканы

by fioretta



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: И сверхсил не надо, чтобы ощутить: на тебя смотрят. Прожигают взглядом спину и затылок, прожигают алыми росчерками имя и силуэт, прожигают наглым вмешательством и без того болезненно восстановленные воспоминания. Кэрол ощутимо дёргается и перехватывает взгляд Ванды; говорит без слов: не лезь, куда не просят, ведьма.





	Капканы

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн после событий вб и до эндгейма, ванда выжившая

Кэрол вводят в курс дела быстро: сухо и по факту. Выражение её лица остаётся прежним, зато меняются эмоции; это долетает до Ванды лучше любого парфюма, хотя она и стоит поодаль от остальных, в дверном проёме, достаточно близко для того, чтобы оставаться со всеми, но недостаточно для того, чтобы принимать в чём-то участие.

Снова.

Ванда делает это скорее по привычке, нежели из настоящего любопытства; не то чтобы лезть в чужие воспоминания было её хобби, ей просто вдруг кажется это нужным — особенно сейчас, когда враг подавляюще силён, когда их осталось так мало, когда они так сокрушительно безоружны.

Когда она чувствует в чужих эмоциях хоть что-то кроме всепоглощающего отчаяния и тоски.

Это странно: от Кэрол разит злобой, решимостью и стойкостью — смесь, которую Ванда не применяла к себе... со времён, когда добровольно легла под хирургический нож, заменивший оголённые нервы на импульсы взрывоопасных чудес. Кэрол выглядит бойкой — такой же и ощущается, и Ванда думает, что наткнётся в её голове на что-то подобное. Яркие карточки-дни, построенные ровно в ряд, как солдаты, — почему нет?

Ванда проникает в сознание Дэнверс даже так, издалека, но вместо связной картины прошлого получает лишь россыпь осколков-воспоминаний и ощущение пощечины — сильное, хлёсткое и очень ясное. Ей хватает секунды, чтобы прийти в себя: она явно не растеряла навык, скорее с Кэрол подобное случается... не впервые?

А вот Ванда в чужой голове чувствует себя пойманной впервые — точно в капкане, заострённом и прочном. Так и стоит, выкинутая из чужого сознания, рассеявшая остаточные чары полупрозрачной бледно-красной дымкой, смотрит Кэрол чуть ниже затылка — аккурат туда, где вьются кудрями светлые волосы. Замечает подрагивание плеч.

И ждёт.

Когда Кэрол, закончив обсуждение чего-то со Стивом, разворачивается, Ванда понимает: она ждала этот взгляд. Сосредоточенный и сердитый.

Дэнверс не знает, насколько хороша эта девушка, но про себя пока что относит к числу дилетантов, настолько её любопытство было неприкрытым. И сверхсил не надо, чтобы ощутить: на тебя смотрят. Прожигают взглядом спину и затылок, прожигают алыми росчерками имя и силуэт, прожигают наглым вмешательством и без того болезненно восстановленные воспоминания. Кэрол ощутимо дёргается, когда наваждение спадает, и, развернувшись к Ванде, перехватывает её взгляд; говорит без слов: не лезь, куда не просят, ведьма.

Кэрол уверена, что Максимова её поняла, потому что та кажется неспокойной, но уж точно не глупой, однако её реакция удивляет: Ванда чуть приподнимает губы в подобии улыбки, и, может, Кэрол лишь кажется, но эта улыбка... сочувствующая?

Когда Дэнверс идёт за Наташей, взявшейся вкратце обрисовать общее расположение комнат в их штабе, Ванда отходит в сторону, уступая дорогу, и Кэрол, наверное, опять лишь кажется, что на кончиках пальцев она ощущает покалывание — такое, будто к ней прикоснулось что-то неосязаемое.

Единственное, о чём думает Ванда, когда провожает Дэнверс взглядом: стойкий оловянный солдатик.

Стойкий оловянный солдатик, который не плавится даже под жаром её пламени.

Возможно, с Кэрол их действительно ждёт успех.

//

Кэрол — взрывное устройство. Динамит, который может взорваться в любой момент, бомба, к которой для идеально спланированного результата нужно прикрепить таймер, но Ванда думает, что взрыва всегда будет мало. Она лучше любых других знает, что иногда снаряда не бывает достаточно.

Ванда в какой-то степени восхищается Кэрол: её силой, стойкостью, непоколебимостью; Кэрол не подаёт себя обществу, она просто приходит — и вы либо принимаете её такой, какая она есть, либо идёте дальше. Ванда считает, что это правильно: что подобная разрушительной мощи сила попала в руки именно к такому человеку.

Кэрол стреляет энергетическими взрывами направо и налево, раскаляет свои руки до температуры солнца — это, конечно, далеко не так, но Ванде нравится это сравнение, оно тоже кажется ей правильным. И всё же общая картина отчего-то не складывается. Что-то кажется не то чтобы лишним, но вопиюще несправедливым.

Ванда тоже может скапливать свою силу в ладонях, и визуально это будет выглядеть даже почти одинаково, разница разве что в цветах, сопровождающих вспышки их волшебства; Ванда тоже может проломить стену одним взмахом своей руки; Ванда тоже может летать и может выдержать с тысячу чужих ударов, образ Таноса, которого ей приходилось сдерживать, попутно разрушая один из камней бесконечности, до сих пор видится ей в кошмарах, так что в себе сомневаться не приходится, и всё же — почему, казалось бы, умея всё то же самое, что умеет Кэрол Дэнверс, рядом с ней Ванда кажется такой неполноценной?

Кэрол ведь непосилен даже гипноз, лазейки в чужие запертые души, Максимовой кажется, что по очкам она далеко впереди, но всё равно остаётся в проигравших.

Дэнверс предлагает потренироваться: вдвоём и недолго. Ванда не знает, как обстоят дела там, в космосе, но здесь она впервые встречает подобную себе, поэтому ей, конечно, интересно столкнуться лицом к лицу, а ещё нет ни единой причины отказываться, ведь вся Ванда — это уже давно продолжение её сил, она не их в себя вплетает, а себя в них, наученная горьким опытом утраты, намертво впаивая алые волокна в свои мышцы и ток крови, штопая алыми искрящимися нитками рукав своей куртки, вытравляя карий с радужки глаза, меняя её на алый. Алый.

Алыйалыйалый.

Бой с Максимовой похож на цунами: её эмоции энергетическими волнами обрушиваются на Дэнверс, окольцовывая, часть их она поглощает, часть — почему-то? — не может, точечная стена бордового фейерверка пытается размыть картинку реальности, подменив видениями, и галлюцинации плывут перед глазами пеной, это не похоже на манипуляции скруллов, от этого сложнее избавиться, в конце концов она ненадолго теряет Ванду из виду и пропускает несколько ударов, но всё заканчивается тем, что Ванда открывается слишком просто и слишком быстро. Кэрол не любит делать выводы, основываясь лишь на каких-то ощущениях, но здесь и сейчас Максимова как будто сражалась сама с собой.

Ванда хочет срастись с прозвищем Алой ведьмы, но Кэрол видит в ней лишь девочку, которая тонет в том, что ей не под силу обуздать.

//

Кэрол нравится в космосе, она чувствует там себя спокойно и свободно — теперь, когда смыла с жетона своего настоящего я всю ложь, которой так щедрились мерзкие кри; Кэрол чувствует себя спокойно и раскованно и на Земле — теперь, когда обломок, затерявшийся глубоко в земле, стал домом, когда копоть, оставшаяся маркими следами на одежде, стала не грязью, а воспоминанием.

И всё же в первую ночь в башне мстителей ей снятся птицы, которые не умеют летать.

С кровью на перьях — алой, конечно же.

//

Следующим вечером их тренировку инициирует Ванда.

По ходу дела Кэрол понимает, что ей хотелось скорее поговорить; диалог, впрочем, не клеится, и Ванда лишь смотрит на неё, не решаясь что-то сказать. Наверное, смотреть исподлобья — фирменный знак Максимовой.

В какой-то момент Кэрол думает просто уйти, но Ванда резко вскидывает руку; Дэнверс прослеживает за движением неотрывным взглядом — армейские привычки. С пальцев Ванды срывается как будто снаряд: алые сгустки энергии вихрем врезаются в имитированного противника, образовывая в грудной клетке сквозную дыру — практически идентичную той, которую сгоряча в стене недавно проделала Кэрол. Она догадывается, к чему клонит ведьма, но выжидающе молчит.

— Ты ведь не просила, — начинает Ванда, и Кэрол хмурится, — этой силы? А я просила, я намеренно шла за ней. И никого не смогла спасти.

Если сначала Кэрол, скрестив руки под грудью, уже знала, что ответит, то после последнего предложения, брошенного в неё как будто нечестным ударом со спины, говорить что-либо она перехотела в принципе. У Кэрол складывается впечатление, что это — единственный ключ к ответу, почему же Ванда, такая способная и могущественная Ванда, нарочно обращает чистые искры своих чудес в дрянь — губительную и беспощадную.

Раньше, чем Дэнверс подбирает ответ, не похожий на оправдание, Ванда желает ей спокойной ночи и напоследок тихо добавляет, что у Кэрол красивые мысли: _светло-голубые._

Когда Кэрол тянет руку вперёд с порывом, непонятным даже ей самой, Ванды в помещении ожидаемо нет.

//

В этот раз Кэрол снятся звери, попавшие в капканы, и из ран течёт кровь — синяя, густая и знакомая.

//

— Не спится? — когда Дэнверс, наскоро приготовив себе попить, вышла на террасу подышать свежим воздухом, она не рассчитывала, что встретит кого-нибудь, хотя этого стоило ожидать.

Ванда неопределённо кивает.

Ванда хочет ответить: последние несколько лет; но правда в том, что последние несколько лет в ней не спит только острое чувство одиночества. Ванда даже начинает думать, что именно оно топит её в алом океане: она бесконечно колется о него, как спящая красавица о веретено, но вместо сна её накрывает забвение — кроваво-алое и волшебное.

Ванда подбирает слова, но лучшее из всех сравнений этому — воспоминания Кэрол. Когда и если Максимова пытается открыть её сознание для себя, она неизменно режется об острые выступы калейдоскопных картинок, точно так же, как ранится о своё одиночество, которое гордость и оставшееся недоверие по отношению к миру не позволяют разделить с кем-то _(снова)_. Вот только колючесть Дэнверс направлена на остальных, — только сунься, здоровым не уйдёшь — а Ванда калечит саму себя.

Наверное, когда в тебе слишком много силы, рано или поздно приходится признать, что ты не совсем понимаешь, как со всем этим справиться.  
Ванде интересно, как с этим обстоят дела у Кэрол, ведь, если честно, она до сих пор считает их похожими — если не лично, то хотя бы способностями.

Кэрол усаживается рядом, попивая ароматный кофе; видимо, спать она больше не планирует. Ванда чертит в воздухе пальцами знаки, думая, может ли она рассказать о том, что ей под силу подарить Дэнверс любой из желанных снов — не себе, так хоть кому-нибудь. Но решает промолчать.

Они смотрят вверх, на небо, на звёзды; Кэрол, наверное, этот вид успокаивает, уж космос-то ей привычен, а Ванда думает лишь о том, что где-то на просторах галактики находится Танос. Живой и невредимый. Озлобленность, какая была в самом начале её _(их с братом)_ пути, вновь зарождается в ней: бурлят тёмные воды, кипят океаны, опустошая её досуха. Когда-то она говорила, что разрушит хоть целый мир ради любимого, и двух самых дорогих людей уберечь не смогла.

Кэрол играется с напитком: ночь хоть и тёплая, но спутывающий волосы ветер неприветливо-холодный, и кофе давно бы остыл, не нагревай она его через кружку своими ладонями снова и снова. Максимова удручающе молчалива, и Дэнверс говорит, что по сравнению со вселенной Земля похожа на пыльную коробку с детскими игрушками: всё уже давно безбожно устарело, но при взгляде именно на эти вещи сердце оттаивает. Потом, правда, добавляет, что всё, что преобладало в её детстве, — царапины, синяки и ссадины, содранная кожа на коленках, разбитая губа, сломанная рука и множество ушибов.

Кэрол тихо посмеивается, вспоминая маленькую себя, и чувствует невероятную лёгкость от того, что она себя _помнит,_ а Ванда поворачивает к ней голову, вспоминая, будто это было вчера, как обрабатывала порезы Пьетро, как клеила пластыри на синяки, как дула на рану, когда она болит, и была самой счастливой девочкой на свете. Она не фокусируется ни на чём, погружённая в свои мысли,

но

Кэрол перехватывает взгляд Ванды — снова.

И касается пальцами запястья.

Ванда смаргивает алый со своих глаз, точно слёзы, неосознанно и немного потерянно. Кэрол чувствует, насколько холодна кожа Максимовой, но не думает, что нагревать её так же, как кофе, — хорошая идея.

Дэнверс не знает действенных слов утешения, но не зря про Ванду говорят — ведьма, и она читает всё в чужих глазах: если не хватит твоей силы, не хватит моей, вместе — _все вместе_ — уж как-нибудь справимся?  
Как будто повторяется уже донесённое Наташей: т ы н е о д н а.

Одиночество Ванды кусает её за плечи, подкрадываясь со спины, выходя из темноты, _остаётся пеплом минувших событий_, но сегодняшней ночью Кэрол услужливо делится с ней пледом, прихваченным по пути сюда с одного из диванов, — и с момента потери Вижена Ванде наконец-то становится хоть немного теплее.


End file.
